User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Gregory and Erick: The Early Years
New Coventry in early 2006 was a hotbed of criminal manifestations, and a developing ecosystem of drug usage. Compared to the lavish Old Bullworth Vale to the west, this was a haven of gangsters, and troublemakers. It was here that two lowly figures, uprooted from their ostensibly poor homelife, and empty upbringings turned to one another for stable support. Gregory Todd was always an odd kid, underweight, his face ridden with pimples, his voice too high pitched to be manly. His parents called a quits shortly after he finished the 8th grade, and he stayed with his dad because his mom didn't want him. Of course his father didn't really wish to harbor him either, but one of them had to settle for the divorce to materialize. Gregory's dad came home a drunken failure every night, ignoring his only son to fall asleep on the weathered sofa, watching television. Gregory spent much of his time writing songs, and poetry. The streets outside were cold, and hard. He was pushed around on them. "Give me your money, punk." The words came from a tall, strong Townie kid. Of course Norton would come to the rescue. He always did. The two were from opposite lives, yet Norton could showcase his softer deamenor without fear of judgement or extradition. Norton must've been 6'2" or 6'3" and well over 200 pounds. Gregory on the otherhand was just a little over five feet, and maybe 130 pounds. Their kinship stood out, and even drew suspicion from Greaser leader Johnny Vincent. Johnny and Gregory never saw eye-to-eye. In escapades where Lola would storm off in a crying mess as Johnny smashed his way through an angry tangent she often turned to Gregory for emotional support, to which he was keen to provide. Johnny took this as him trying to steal his girl. Norton couldn't turn his back on Johnny, and when the time came put a beating on Gregory just to disclose his loyalty to Johnny. Gregory didn't quite blame him, he actually forgave him quickly. He knew the streets were tough and that to Norton he would become an empty liability. Still, loneliness began to have a standing effect on him. Erick Boucher grew up on the bloody steets, in the cold. His body mangled with scars up and down. His muscled physique bruised, and battered. At thirteen he already compiled a big reputation as a hard hitter in New Coventry. In a fight Vance pulled a blade from the pocket of his jacket, that was a big mistake. Erick broke his arm, and drove an incision into Vance's thigh with his own blade. No one really knows about his background, all that anyone knows is that his parents died a gruesome, sad death. Drug overdose? Suicide pact? Murder? All of those periferals have come to question with know likely answer to be found anytime soon. Erick was a conquerer, he dug his heels into the ground and marched forward, capturing street corner after street street corner in a violent campaign against the Greasers, or any other outfit that capitulated during this heated time. How these two met is murky. The believed tale is that Erick beat a couple kids that ambushed Gregory in a nameless alley, and in return Gregory got Erick off from being arrested. From there the bond was formed. Erick relied on Gregory's intelligence, and ethics whilst Gregory relied on Erick's strength, and lack of morals. They were polar opposites and that is what made them who they were. A gang of two, Gregory leading the sociopolitics of the group, opening negotiations with the Greasers, while Erick beat any outfit that tried to show them up. They faced a meteoric rise in esteem, and popularity. Category:Blog posts